Frío inconsciente
by mariasagarmzn
Summary: Emma, azorada por el frío cae inconsciente en un sueño maravilloso.


**Primera cosa que escribo y publico en mi vida. El insomnio y en fangirleo máximo es lo que tiene... No es mucho comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrada a leer, peor para empezar es algo xD**

**Esto es un One Shoot Swan Queen situado en el momento en el que Emma y Elsa se quedan encerradas en el muro de hielo. **

**Se lo dedico en especial a las chicas del grupo del face Swan Queen (español) =)**

No sabe si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas desde que le empezó a vencer el sueño por culpa del terrible frío que estaba sintiendo. Oía a Elsa decir cosas, las oía lejanas, le pedían que no se durmiera, que le hablara. Pero Emma no podía ya permanecer despierta.

Fue en ese momento, en el momento de cerrar los ojos que la vio.

-¿Regina?

-¡Hola Emma! Te estaba esperando.- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Emma estaba estupefacta, no sabía cómo de estar tumbada en el hielo había acabado en el despacho de Regina… con unos cafés y unos croissants.

-Eehh.. si. ¡Hola! Traigo café y algo para untar.

-Me parece perfecto, ya empezaba a quedarme dormida entre tanto papeleo.- Regina se levantó rodeando la mesa y cogió uno de los cafés y se sentó en el sofá invitando a la Sheriff a que también se sentara. –Y algo de hambre también tengo.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo vas con el censo del pueblo? Ahora que hay varios nuevos habitantes y tal.-Preguntó Emma como si supiera de qué iba la cosa. Obviamente sabía de qué iba y no se extrañó más y dejó la cosa que fluyera sola, le gustaba esto.

-Bueno, un poco de lío, pero nada que un café bien cargado no pueda arreglar.-Dijo sonriendo y dando un sorbo al café. Cambiando bruscamente de una cara de agrado a una de asco…-¡Dios! ¡Esto no es café! Es un vaso de azúcar… ¡puaj!

-Oh! Lo siento, ese debe ser el mío. Perdón.-Le dijo cambiando rápidamente de vasos.

-No pasa nada. Pero cómo le puedes poner tanto azúcar, tiene que ser delito.-Dijo Regina quitando tensión al asunto. Veía a Emma un poco turbada, no sabía bien qué le pasaba.

La mañana pasó entre café, papeles, risas y más café. Hasta que Regina se paró delante de Emma, con semblante serio, como escudriñándola intentando adivinar qué le sucedía a la rubia. Sabía que algo no iba bien. La miró a los ojos, se arrimó y le dio un abrazo.

-Emma. ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa o te lo tengo que sacar con sacacorchos?.-Dijo la morena sin romper el abrazo.

Emma se separó del agarre y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos color café, tan oscuros, tan cautivadores. Esos ojos que la volvían idiota. Su idiota.

-Me pasa que te quiero.- Le dijo sin más dilación.

-Emma… yo…

-No. Déjame decir todo lo que tengo que decir o explotaré y ¡aahrg!.- Agitó las manos como una loca y se plantó frente a Regina ya seria mientras esta la miraba entre asombrada y divertida.- Sé que cuando vine a este pueblo llegué a ser la persona que menos querías ver en este mundo. No voy a mencionar todo lo que intentaste para deshacerte de mí porque es agua pasada y ni me importa. Pero me quedé. Muy en parte por Henry pero otra parte de mí se quedó por ti. Creo. Pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, que si Pan, que si Nueva York, tu hermana…

-Hermanastra.- Puntualizó Regina.

-Lo que sea. Después de todo eso. De lo que sacrificaste por mí, por Henry me he dado cuenta que cuando volví ni te di las gracias. Así que gracias Regina. Gracias por todo. Y después del desastre del viaje en el tiempo, gracias por perdonarme, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad para ser tu amiga. Pero ahora no quiero ser sólo tu amiga. Quiero ser algo más, lo noto, sé que tú también sientes algo, algo que ni yo entiendo. Sólo sé que te quiero. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo.- Sin darse cuenta Emma había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

Regina estaba emocionada por todo lo que había oído. Se acercó a Emma y le secó las lágrimas. La miró a los ojos y sin pensárselo le dio un casto beso en los labios. Se separó y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Emma… Idiota.-La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, pensó que ya la había vuelto a fastidiar y bajó la mirada apenada.- Tu súper poder es asombroso.- le dijo levantándole la cara para que la mirara y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión.-Hace días que siento que entre nosotras hay algo más, no me quería precipitar, pero como buena idiota que eres te has tenido que lanzar.

La Sheriff no sabía que decir, ¿estaba feliz? ¿Era eso felicidad? Ya lo creo que lo era. En ese momento Emma era la mujer más feliz de la Tierra y se abalanzó sobre Regina atacando a sus labios, su cuello, su todo. Regina se sentó sobre su escritorio y le quitó la chaqueta a la rubia y desabrochando su camisa besando su cuello y tirándolo todo por los suelos…

-Emma, yo también te quiero…

-¡Emma! ¡Emma despierta!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- La rubia todavía tumbada sobre el frío suelo era sacudida por una preocupada Elsa.

-Casi te duermes. David está gritando a través de esta cosa.- Le dijo dándole el walkie talkie.

-David, apartaos del muro. ¡YA!.- Se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y sin decir una palabra se puso en frente del muro de hielo y soltó una enorme bola de energía destruyéndolo. Se recompuso y miró a Elsa con una sonrisa.- Tengo que hacer algo.- y salió corriendo.

-¡Emma!.- Gritó Hook al verla correr hacia él, pero pasó de largo dejando a este con cara de estúpido y se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Pero dónde va?.- Preguntó David.

-Me ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer.-Dijo Elsa extrañada

Una Emma sin aliento y al borde del desmayo apareció por el número 108 de la calle Mifflin y aporreó a la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Fuera de aquí!.- Se oyó desde dentro.

-¡Regina! Abre, soy Emma.

La morena se sorprendió al oírla precisamente a ella. Pero algo más llamó su atención, un golpe seco. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Emma toda larga en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Emma! Pero qué demonios…

-Regina…

-Shh.. Ven, levanta, te llevo para dentro. ¡Estás helada!

-Regina te quiero. Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Sin querer y de la impresión se le escurrió la rubia de los brazos y se le estampó contra la alfombra de la entrada.

-Auch..

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? El frío te ha congelado el cerebro.- le dijo mientras la tumbaba en el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

-Te digo lo que siento, lo que he sentido desde hace meses y no me he atrevido a decirte. Te quiero.- se incorporó y con delicadeza cogió entre sus manos la cara de Regina y le dio un beso en esos labios que tanto se lo pedían.

La reina no rechazó el beso, es más, lo profundizó atacando con su lengua la de la rubia.

-Idiota.

Emma la miró y sonrío como nunca lo había hecho.

Sólo la chimenea fue testigo del momento de amor, pasión y locura que ahí se desató.

Desnudas, abrazadas en el suelo y cubiertas por una manta, Regina miró a Emma, le besó la frente.

-Yo también te quiero.

FIN.


End file.
